


小新娘

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 一个存档，自己爽而已
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	小新娘

巴基从没想过他会穿上婚纱，他是男人，他一直这么觉得，即使身体多了些不该有的，他也应该是男人，会对漂亮姑娘调情，起反应的正常男人。

眼前的怪物将他带到了这里，怪物一族在地狱里建造了国度与宫殿，他本该在战争中死去，或许他已经死了才会来到这里，金发男人美的像一位神，蛇尾却在肮脏的黑暗里缠住他的身体。

他们坐在唯一的王座上，台阶下全是怪物的桀桀怪叫，史蒂夫满意地掀开他的头纱，一整套的华贵婚纱配在巴基身上圣洁极了，这是人类献给他最后的祭品，他的新娘。

我是死了，你得到一个灵魂而已，我连疼都感觉不到，巴基面无表情地顶嘴。

“宝贝，我舍不得你疼而已。”史蒂夫轻飘飘地笑着解开巴基身上的保护咒语，“但你会感受到高潮，所有的快乐都该是你的。”

蛇尾探入男人的双腿之间，触碰被厚厚的裙摆遮住的湿润女穴，巴基小声惊喘，只能夹紧腿，他实在无力反抗自己——半蛇身的怪物，他将士兵变成魔鬼的性奴。

“你可真脏，比跪行的淫妓更容易流出水。”史蒂夫的尾尖沾上蜜液后变得更加狰狞，腥骚的气味让恶魔们欢呼，巴基无法动弹，只能任由他撕开裙子的薄纱，将他藏了二十多年的隐秘裸露在所有人面前。

不！不要……别让他们看，巴基几近绝望地哀求着。

每一个恶魔都能看到那条细小淫荡的缝，阴唇被残忍拨开，史蒂夫修长的手指立刻浸满了透明的黏液，蛇尾挤揉着那颗漂亮的花蒂，怀里的新娘无助地呜咽着，肉缝吐出的阴精滴在身下的白纱上，嫩粉色的肉穴在蛇尾的挑逗下泛上情欲的深红。

史蒂夫是半蛇身，拥有杀死敌人的尖牙和毒腺，舌头倒是正常人类的模样，却又灵活得多，他亲吻着巴基裸露的肩膀，在皮肤上留下些微水渍。

巴基是在恶魔们兴奋的尖叫声中到达高潮的，淫水与精液四溅在台阶的地毯上，更不用说早已沾染浸湿的婚纱，他瘫软在史蒂夫怀里没出息地流眼泪，耳边除了怪物的喘息声什么都没有，他甚至听不到自己的声音。

蛇尾也是蛇的性器，操蛋的流氓。

他迷糊地等待接下来的惩罚，没什么比现在更羞耻的，在史蒂夫扯开身上的长袍前他都没有意识到自己危险的处境，巴基瞪大眼睛，男人完美壮硕的腹肌下两根尺寸可怖的肉茎正贴着他的大腿根磨蹭，龟头渗出的前液让他变得更加湿黏。

较小的那根看起来已经够他受得了，巴基丝毫不怀疑，只要史蒂夫愿意，他可以生生把他操死在这里。

“你在害怕么？我还以为你会喜欢。”史蒂夫的唇贴上来，与他残忍的手段不同，每一个吻都带着轻风般的温柔，巴基只能搂紧他，台阶下的恶魔嘶吼着索要食物，他不确定那是不是自己，但史蒂夫无疑是唯一能保证他安全的人。

毒蛇的尖牙咬破他的舌头，史蒂夫被新鲜血液的滋味刺激到了极点，巴基却渐渐陷入混沌，眼神涣散，他的身体仿佛已经属于眼前的金发男人。

“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫并不着急享用娇嫩的小妻子，而是将她放在王座上，双腿之间刚刚哭泣过的花瓣展现在他面前，史蒂夫期待更多乐趣。

巴基指了指自己的前胸，语气没有任何起伏：“这里，有点痒。”

乳头肿立起来，在白布上顶出两颗小小的轮廓，史蒂夫俯下身体，巨大的蛇尾随意地落在台阶下的地毯上，他隔着婚纱咬住新娘的乳头，那处大概是痒得厉害，巴基下意识地挺动乳肉，往他嘴里送。

“奶子舒服吗？”史蒂夫看着湿润的布料下深红的肉粒，狠狠掐了一把，“说话，巴克，我真想在你的奶子上留下些什么，真软——或者咬破这里，流出来的是血还是奶水？”

漂亮的小新娘一言不发，毒素让他迟缓，变得无法思考，只能勉强听清史蒂夫的指令。

“自己掰开嫩屄，小处女。”

他的声音像是在蛊惑一只猫，轻得人耳廓发痒，巴基闷哼一声，手不听使唤地拨开阴唇，湿漉漉的肉缝暴露在空气里，害羞地翕合着，小鸡巴也硬得厉害，贴着肚皮吐出黏液。

史蒂夫用更大的那根巨物莽撞挤进入口，脆弱的屏障被撕裂开，巴基像是被疼痛惊醒般痛哭惨叫，但很快他的哭声就被掩埋在恶魔的欢呼中，他们看不到男孩紧致的屄吞吐性器的模样，但哭声总是最合适地狱的声音。

巴基疼得脸色苍白，手指却无法从花瓣上离开，他的身体早已不属于他了，史蒂夫握住他的手指按在肿胀的花蒂上细细揉搓，被撕裂的下体一阵酥麻，他的胸部又开始痒了，史蒂夫舔舐着他的耳垂，说，你最擅长这个。

擅长自慰，擅长掐住那颗豆粒让自己高潮喷水，巴基半眯着眼，任由怪物的舌尖舔过喉结，第二次射出的精液弄脏了两人紧贴的身体，但巴基无暇顾及，阴道里横冲直撞的鸡巴并不像他所了解的那样火热，史蒂夫是冰冷的，持续的寒意与疼痛逼的他只能清醒，夹杂淫水的处子血被磨成了深粉色的沫。

“你总是让我觉得享受不够，巴基，你已经开始爽了是吗？你的屄可真紧，我差点以为自己进不来——对，就这样，宝贝，好好吸。”

魔鬼仿佛有用不尽的邪恶想法，他抓住巴基的手腕环住脖子，将他整个人抱了起来，大鸡巴狠狠抵住最后的狭小入口，酸胀感骤然蔓延全身，巴基感到一阵的呼吸困难，他们回到最开始的姿势，只不过现在他的女穴被撑开一个不可思议的洞，正奋力地吞吐着怪物的鸡巴，

恶魔们为首领欢呼更是他的末日丧钟，那些可怖的鬼魂看着史蒂夫一手揉着他的左乳，另一只挤进了被撑满的肉穴，期初只有一根手指，体内的巨物不再执着最深处，它戳刺着敏感的壁肉，快感一波波袭来，巴基已经硬不起来了，肉茎恹恹地软在一边。

直到史蒂夫挤进去三根手指，巴基才惊恐地仰头看他：“不，别，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

“你得公平对待，不是吗？”

史蒂夫亲吻他的眼睛，抽出手指，蛇的另一根鸡巴不由分说地挤进肉穴，将可怜的甬道完全塞满，他甚至无法动一动，怀里的小新娘崩溃痛哭，嘴唇被自己咬得鲜血淋漓又被史蒂夫舔舐干净。

“不要！疼、疼，求你史蒂夫，用后面——求你，出来，啊呃，别动……”

巨大的蛇尾缠住他的腰，束缚的窒息感让酥麻快感变得异常清晰，潮吹时的淫水被堵住，蛇的两根鸡巴残忍地抽插着，巴基看不清自己的狼狈，他被操到潮吹，喷尿，毫无尊严，身上象征幸福的白色纱裙污浊不堪。

“放心宝贝，我自然也不会偏心你的小屄，后面也会舒服的。”

史蒂夫捞了一把两人结合处的黏液，两根手指撑开紧致的后穴，巴基早就无力阻止接下来的噩梦，怪物拉着他的手按住腹部被鸡巴顶出的凸起，感受巨物在他身体里的撞击，他只希望等下要操进后穴的是较小的那根，毕竟比起他尝试过自慰的女穴，后面从来没有受过任何爱抚。

这次史蒂夫出奇地耐心，手指加到三根时抵住前列腺按压，没有疼痛的灭顶快感一次次让他沉溺于情欲浪潮，巴基甚至产生了他可以用后穴吞下蛇较大的那根肉棒的错觉，腰间的蛇尾撤下，失去支撑后他们紧密地贴合在一起，史蒂夫嘬吻他的侧颈，危险又深情。

“我会用尾巴操你，你多么淫荡，屄吞下男人的两根鸡巴，后穴也发痒吧。”巴基瞪大眼睛，史蒂夫欣赏着他鲜活的表情，“真好奇那感觉如何，你的两张嘴都不知餍足地吮吸，中间那层薄肉看起来就很脆弱不是吗？”

如果史蒂夫不想杀死他，那是怎样？巴基都忘了自己已经死去，被献祭给魔鬼，史蒂夫打算操死他，让他身着浸满精液和淫水的婚纱死在这里。

蛇尾长驱直入，从未被探寻过后穴被撑到了极限，史蒂夫堵住巴基惨叫的嘴激吻，他不打算深入，玩弄过花蒂的蛇尾蹭过前列腺，不似手指那样按玩，只是有意无意地轻轻蹭过，巴基不满足地轻哼起来。

“巴基，礼貌。”史蒂夫提醒道，“你在求我，注意礼貌，不乖的小狗可吃不到肉块。”

说话间女穴里的肉棍顶了顶子宫口，狭小的入口被撞得生疼，他像瘾君子一般渴求快感，粗壮的蛇尾每一次抽插都会蹭过那处敏感带，巴基抬手环住史蒂夫的脖子，瘫在他的肩膀上接下男人不间断的亲吻，舌头主动勾住对方的，这个吻很大胆，是史蒂夫想要的。

蛇尾与肉棒不断贯穿他的两张嘴，巴基眼神涣散地看着自己被顶起的小腹和完全操熟的私处，台阶下的恶魔依旧精力旺盛地狂欢着，他早该晕过去，可史蒂夫不允许他就不能，像他说的，一个死去的人，灵魂该由谁掌控都不重要了。

史蒂夫是见过巴基的，他住在一个受诅咒的裂缝里，甚至算不上地狱，但依旧阴森骇人，实力不可小觑，没人敢约束这样的王，他可以肆意游走各处，直到被谁吸引停下脚步。

巴基的成人礼派对温馨热闹，他有爱他的父母家人以及一群朋友，史蒂夫看着暖黄色的光，心头涌上一丝复杂，即使再窗外都能爱上那份温暖。

也只有他能看到那个小家伙做了什么坏事。

男孩看着镜子前赤裸的自己，眼神是难过的，却迫切地想要了解他从不敢涉足的禁区，史蒂夫看见棕发漂亮男孩倒在床上，张开的大腿间那条隐秘青涩的肉缝正因为酒精的刺激吐出黏液。

“嗯，呃啊……”男孩用手指按住充血的花蒂，大概是从AV里学来的手法，莽撞也不成熟，只不过那具身体意外的敏感，史蒂夫盯着高潮后粗喘几声就陷入沉睡的男孩，渐渐勾起微笑。


End file.
